


Operation: D.E.J.A V.U

by Wholesaleromance



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Deja Vu, F/M, Fluff, General all around cuteness, High School AU, Wally remembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: Kuki and Wally are decommissioned, but he promises he'll always love her.  High school AU.





	1. Wallabee Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write someone begged me to do for this story.

Kuki stared into Wally’s eyes, not quite understanding what he was saying.   

“Wh-what?” she choked out and gripped Wally’s hands in hers desperately.  It was difficult to hold onto him because of the long sleeves of her green sweater, but she managed.  

 “I love you, Kuki,” Wally admitted.  Tears streamed down his cheeks, a line of snot running from his nose down to his lips.  “I always have and I _always_ will.”  

 Kuki stared at him with wide eyes.  Her heart thudded violently in her chest.  Why had he waited so long to tell her this?  If he loved her he should have told her _sooner_.  She didn’t want to hear this now, not when they were facing the end ot their time together.  

 “Why did you wait until now?” Kuki asked as she released his hands and crossed her arms over her chest instead, “you say you love me, but this is when you tell me?” Her voice sounds shrill in the way it only does when she’s upset.  

 Above them hung a mess of helmets and wires that would ultimately decommission them from the Kids Next Door.  They had held on for as long as they could, but both of them would be thirteen in less than a month and their time had finally come.  

 Wally didn’t answer her question, instead he reached out and gripped Kuki by her arms and gace them a reassuring squeeze.  

 “I promise we’ll meet again,” Wally said.  He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers for good measure.  Kuki whimpered and sniffled, her own tears burned in her eyes.  

 “Wally,” she hiccuped and whimpered, “You can’t make promises like that.”

 Wally growled and reached one of his hands up to cup the back of Kuki’s neck.  He tilted his head back to look at her and she met his gaze.  

 “I can, and I will,” he said.  His accent was thick, his voice filled with emotion, his blue eyes filled with determination.  And it was then that Kuki understood that this was a promise he would keep.

 The equipment above them shrieked to life, a countdown to decommissioning beginning.  Kuki whimpered again and Wally pulled her into a hug.  

 “10,” the machine droned.  Wally pressed a kiss to Kuki’s forehead.  

 “9,” the machine continued, the scramblifiers lowered from the ceiling.  

 “I love you,” Wally said again.

 “8.”

 “I love you too,” Kuki whispered before she closed her eyes tight.

 “7.”  

 Wally released her from his embrace and pulled away to take his seat at her back.  

 “6.”

 Kuki dug her nails into the arms of her seat.  She was a mess of tears and sobbing now.  Behind her, Wally bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut.  

 “5.”

 The scramblifiers hovered over their heads.  They both thought about Abby and her own decommissioning.  Their entire team would be gone now.

 “4.”

 Neither of them were listening to the countdown anymore, only focusing on the sound of the other as they wept softly for what they would lose.  

 “3.”

 Their childhood was over now, they would grow up and become part of a whole other world.  A world without each other. 

 “2.”

 They wondered if it was worth it.  To have experienced this adventure with their team, their best friends only for it to be erased now.  Kuki wondered how Hoagie was handling it.  Wally mourned the loss of his best friend.  

 “1.”

 The scarmblifiers descended upon them and purged their minds of every top secret and not-so-top-secret memory of the Kids Next Door.  They both tried to hold on, to one another, to keep even one little memory tucked away in their minds, but the machine would ultimately win.  The machine always won.  

 They still hoped, beyond hope that they wouldn’t forget each other, not completely.  

**Three Years Later**

 A girl with straight black hair and black eyes stared at the board in her calculus class.  She went over the equation in her head over and over.  She had made a mistake in her final answer, something that wasn’t at all like her.  Behind her, the class waited, albeit a bit impatiently for her to step away from the board.  

 She wouldn’t let her mistake stand, however.  She needed to figure this out or it would both her.

 “Do you need some help, Ms. Sanban?” Her teacher asked.  She was leaning at the other end of the board, watching as Kuki worked through the problem in front of her.  Kuki clenched and unclenched her fists.  

 “I know I made a mistake somewhere,” she admitted, “I want a chance to find it on my own.”

 The teacher nodded and pushed herself off from the wall to walk around to her desk.  This wasn’t the first time Kuki had done something like this and it wasn’t like her teacher minded.  So long as she didn’t take up too much time.  Kuki always worked better this way, and Mrs. Graves, her calculus teacher, made sure each student got a chance to learn at their own speed.  

 Kuki had only just started unraveling the beginning of her mistake when there was a knock on the classroom door.  Mrs. Graves--who had moved from the board to perch herself on the edge of her desk so that she could also evaluate the error in Kuki’s equation, should the young girl need her help--hummed softly. Kuki erased a few of her marks on the whiteboard hastily by using her fingertips and expertly identified and corrected her mistake while Mrs. Graves walked to the door.  

 Kuki lingered at the board for a few moments more, re-checking her problem before she turned to walk back to her seat.  When she turned around, she noticed for the first time that the vice principal for the Junior class and student she had never seen before stood just inside the doorway.  

 She stopped for a moment, her steps faltered in surprise.  She hadn’t expected to see someone new this late in the day.  This was third period for crying out loud, the school day was nearly over.

 The boy glanced at her when he realized she had been staring at him and her cheeks heated up, embarrassed at having been caught.  She turned her attention away from him and hastily took her seat.  

 “Class,” Mrs. Graves said when she had finished her conversation the Vice Principal Rutherford, “it seems we have a new student.”

 Mrs. Grave’s voice rose slightly, signifying that she too was surprised at having gotten a new student close to the end of her class.  Normally new students started at the beginning of the school day.  

 “Why don’t you introduce yourself,” Mrs. Graves said and she stepped to the side to let him do just that.  

 He nodded at her, tucking his long blonde hair behind his ear as she smiled a bit sheepishly.  Kuki’s heart sped up in her chest.  

 “Hi there,” he said with a thick Australian accent.  

 Kuki had to stifle a gasp.  

 “The name’s Wallabee Beatles,” he continued, “I’m from Brisbane, Australia and I’m kind of a big deal.”  He preened when he finished, tugging on the collar of his orange and white striped hoodie.  

 Kuki squinted her eyes at him and he winked at her in return.  

 She averted her gaze from him quickly, but not before she was hit with a sudden wave of _Deja Vu._  

 


	2. High School Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what updated! Wally and Nikki go to study hall. Abby comes back for a weekend :)

Wallabee Beetles was too cocky for his own good.  Something Kuki, as the class ambassador, had gotten to learn over the past few weeks.  Though, she guessed he also had a lot to back up that cockiness.  He was smart, athletic, and rather charming if she was being honest.  _ Not _ that she was willing to be that honest.

After their first meeting in her senior calculus class, he had seemed like the type of guy who didn’t have a whole lot going on upstairs. Now she knew better. He was excelling in their calculus class and he had also been placed in her senior level honors chemistry class. He constantly joked that ever since he moved back from Brisbane he was a lot more advanced than students in America, especially in math and science. 

“Sooo,” Wally said sitting down across from at their lunch table. He’d been eating with her and her friends every day for the past two weeks. It was weird at first because her friends could be a little judgemental,  _ especially _ Nigel and Nikki, but they all took a liking to him almost right away. It was almost like they’d all been friends before. 

“Hey!” Kuki greeted brightly, glancing up from her mobile.  She’d been texting her best friend Abby who had gone off to university at the start of the school year. She was double majoring in political science and engineering, which didn’t leave her much time to talk these days. 

Wally laughed nervously. 

“I was wondering…” he started, rubbing the back of his head nervously. His usual charm and grace were failing him. 

Kuki arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Her phone chimed again, pulling her attention away from him once more. 

**Abby:** I’ll be home Friday for fall break.

**Abby:** Pizza, ice cream, and horror movies like old times?

Kuki gasped quietly and smiled down at her phone.

“Yes!” She shouted a little too loudly and pumped her fist in the air. 

Everyone at the table stared at her with wide eyes. 

Wally looked  _ especially _ stunned. 

“Wow, um,” Wally stammered, but Kuki ignored him. 

“Abby’s coming back on Friday!” Kuki said, “Pizza and ice cream party at her place!”

Everyone exchanged glances and shot a sort of pitying look in Wally’s direction.  

“Oh right,” Kuki said under her breath, turning back towards Wally, “What did you want to ask me?” 

Wally opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by the bell that signalled the end of the lunch period. 

* * *

“Tough break, little buddy,” Hoagie said when he got up from the table. He clapped Wally on the shoulder as he exited the cafeteria. Kuki had already scampered away to her next class, leaving Wally alone at the table save for Nikki who was watching him with an amused expression.  

He sat there with his mouth agape, still in shock about what had just happened. He was still there when the warning bell rang. 

“Come on Wallabee,” Nikki said, shutting her laptop with an audible  _ click _ and standing up from the table. She was the only one of Kuki’s friends that had still lingered at the table after the first bell. “Let’s get you to study hall.”

“What just happened?” He asked, letting Nikki push him out of his chair and toward the door of the cafeteria. 

“You just tried to ask out Kuki Sanban and got shot down,” Nikki informed him, “Well, not shot down  _ per se, _ more like completely ignored. It was kind of funny actually.”

Wally shot her a look and she smirked at him. 

Nikki patted him on the back. “If it’s any consolation, I think she likes you. But you’re not gonna win out against Abby. You’ll see why when you meet her.”

“When I meet her?” Wally asked. 

“Yeah,” Nikki said, “One does not simply miss an Abigail Lincoln party.”

“I wasn’t exactly invite--”

“Neither were half the people that are going to show up, but here we are.” Nikki said with a grin, “You didn’t grow up here so you don’t know whole scene, but don’t worry, I’ll be your guide.” She winked. 

Wally straightened up, gripping the straps of his bookbag. 

“Trust me when I say it is going to be  _ wild _ .” Nikki put her arms around Wally’s shoulders. They squeezed through the door to study all like that, earning an irritated glare from their teacher. 

Mrs. Appleton wasn’t too keen on PDA. Not that that’s what they were doing. Considering Wally definitely had a crush on Kuki, but adults had a way of blowing things out of proportion. Nikki smiled nervously at her and dropped her arm from around Wally’s shoulder before heading towards a table in the back. 

Wally and Nikki didn’t always sit together. Nikki did a lot of work on the school newspaper during study hall and most of the time Wally preferred to sleep or do homework. Today though, she insisted. 

“I’ll give you the 411 on Lincoln before you drop in on her party,” Nikki singsonged, pulling out a chair for him with a grin on her face. “You’re so lucky I’m here for you. Abigail Lincoln is basically McClintok high school royalty. When I first met her  _ I was woefully unprepared _ \--”

“I think I know how to handle myself around the popular crowd,” Wally groused.

She laughed, full bellied and keening. Mrs. Appleton hushed her with an irritated glare. Nikki held up her hands in defeat, pressing a finger to her lips to show she was willing to be quiet. 

“Do you, Wallabee Beatles?” Nikki asked, leaning across the table and whispering. “Cause it seems to me, Kuki Sanban, the literal  _ princess _ of McClintok high just completely ignored your request for a date--”

“You don’t need to remind me.” Wally huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Face it,” Nikki said, straightening up and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You need me.”

Wally clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Fine,” he said. He was still burnt out from Kuki’s earlier rejection. Not that it has been a real rejection, more like an incredibly embarrassing moment in which she hadn’t even noticed he’d said anything. 

“Good,” Nikki said, pulling her laptop back out of her bag. “The first thing you need to know is that Abby has an older sister named Cree. The two of them are very close, but nowhere near as close as Abby and Kuki. Cree was also McClintok high royalty. It’s usually passed down through generations and generations of sisters--”

Wally sighed and put his head down on the table, massaging his temples. What had he gotten himself in to?


	3. Ain't No Party Like an Abby Lincoln Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuki gets ready for the party and Wally shows up way too early. He's not a total dag, though. He swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back and finally updating. Just off the high of finishing my THIRD BOOK TO GO TO PUBLICATION. I'm super excited about it. This one is a Cinderella rewrite with a trans MC and also the third one I've released this year alone.
> 
> I know chapters of this are coming slowly. Especially since I've been writing this since, like, 2005. 
> 
> But I have every intention of giving you guys the Codename: Kids Next Door high school AU you all deserve. I do have to, like, write a ton of books in between these moments, though. The life of a novelist, amirite? 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

Kuki Sanban _loved_ parties. Especially the ones Abby threw.

There was something so magical about a bunch of people coming together, despite them not being invited. Abby was the only person she knew of that could pull this off.

She had the _perfect_ outfit set aside for the occasion. She would, of course, be fashionably late.

Her favorite part of a party was that magical moment where the house is _just_ crowded enough and everyone is dancing and smiling. The part where everyone was sugar high from having too much ice cream and just _happy_.

That’s exactly when Kuki planned on showing up.

She brushed her long black hair slowly, pulling it to the side to plait it into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. Her outfit was casual, but cute and sweet, matching her own patented style.

She chose a floral sleeveless jade dress to wear under her favorite black and green bomber jacket. She’d also wear black knee-high cat stockings and silvery sneakers to match the snap-up buttons on the jacket. She’d been planning this outfit since the last party and she was confident she would look adorable.

Kuki was top of her class at McClintok High, but she was also a fashion icon. There was no reason why she couldn’t be both. In a lot of the teen-centric movies she watched, the smart girls always seemed to be relegated to the fashion _don’t_ category, but that simply wasn’t true.

There were no fashion _do’s_ nor fashion _don’ts_ , there was simply comfort and preference. Kuki Sanban was a huge advocate for comfort in clothing. These kinds of cute and sparkly clothes were what she was most comfortable in.

She refused to sacrifice comfort or durability for fashion. That’s probably what made her such an icon.

She placed a few flowers in her braid, alternating jade, black, and silver to harmonize her outfit. Then, she set to work on her makeup.

This party, like all the other parties Abby had thrown before it, was going to be one for the history books.

* * *

Wally was early. Nikki had told him _repeatedly_ to not show up before 9pm, but he’d been too nervous to stick around his house.

His younger brother, Joey, was having friends over to play in the tree house in the backyard, and Wally didn’t want to stick around and risk getting blamed if they broke something. As the eldest brother, Wally often took the brunt of any punishment. Not that he minded, of course. He and Joey got on famously. Just...today he had somewhere to be.

He walked around on the Lincolns’ front lawn for a while, raking his hands through the mess of long blonde hair piled on the top of his head. No one else was here yet, from what he could tell. He wasn’t even sure Kuki’s best friend Abby was inside.

All the lights were off inside the house and there were no cars in the driveway. The party, according to Nikki, was supposed to start in _literally_ fourteen minutes and no one was even home.

Back in Australia, before he and his family moved back to the states, Wally had been sort of a big deal. Now, he was standing outside of a stranger’s house fourteen minutes _before_ a party started like a total dag.

“Didn’t I tell you not to show up early?” Someone asked from behind him.

Wally nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around, mouth agape.

“Nikki,” he gasped, surprised.

“Yep,” she said, looking him over. She was wearing a black and white striped turtleneck sweater dress with burgundy tights, a wine-colored beret, and a red ascot beneath a leather jacket. She looked like she’d walked right off the cover of a French-centric American magazine. All she needed was a long cigarette and an atrocious accent.

“Nobody told me this was a costume party,” Wally said, gesturing to his own outfit. He was wearing jeans with an _organic_ hole in the knee from falling off his bike, combat boots, an orange v-neck, and a black studded leather jacket.

Nikki gave him an irritated look. “I’m choosing to ignore that comment, Wallabee,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Especially considering you’re the one standing here like a stalker on Abigail Lincoln’s front lawn. Kuki won’t even get here until the party's at its peak, y’know. She has a knack for stuff like that. It’s a bit uncanny, actually.”

“How come you’re here this early, then?” Wally asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nikki snorted. “I’m allowed,” she said. “Besides, somebody has to bring the booze. Abby gets all weird about it if we bring it in around Kuki. Her dad was an alcoholic, so Abby worries. We just tell her everyone is hyper from the ice cream or something.”

“Oh,” Wally said, not sure of how else to respond.

“Yeah, oh,” Nikki responded. “Well, if you’re going to be standing around like a weirdo, you can help me carry these crates of booze from my car inside.”

Wally looked over at the house again, all the lights were still off.

“How?” He asked, nodding to the house. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s home.”

Nikki laughed. “Abby’s room is around the back,” she said. “I promise you she’s home. Even if she wasn’t, I’ve got a key.” Nikki patted her pocket, grinning. “Abby and I have been friends for almost as long as she and Kuki have. I came later, of course, but…” she trailed off, shrugging. “I bring the booze.”

Wally sighed. He’d left most of his friends behind in Australia when his parents decided to move back to the states. He’d lived here when he was younger, but he hardly remembered it now. Something he always thought a little odd considering he’d been 12 when his family left the states. That’d only been four years ago, and yet, the memories were so hazy. He didn’t even remember if he’d had any friends here from before.

“Come on, Beatles,” Nikki said, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the street where her car was parked. “Let’s get this party started. Even if our guests won’t arrive for several hours yet.”

Wally looked offended. “I was sort of a big deal at my old school, you know,” he said, frowning.

Nikki laughed and patted his arm. “Don’t worry, Wally. You’ll learn.”

He sighed. Things had been loads easier in Australia. There he hadn’t had to work _nearly_ as hard to gain a girl’s attention. Kuki Sanban was the most infuriating woman he’d ever had to woo.

He had a feeling she was definitely worth it.


End file.
